<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Your Back by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197494">Watch Your Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz'>EmeraldRoseQuartz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts'>Latent_Thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Character Death, Consent Issues, Daggers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Hand Jobs, Horror, Inappropriate Erections, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Marvel Universe, Mind Games, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Outer Space, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spaceships, Survival, Survival Horror, Suspense, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Statesman is in trouble. Someone is sabotaging it and killing people aboard. Loki is running on limited time to save it before the saboteurs kill off everyone. With the help of another survivor, he tries to repair the ship and get it to run. But the killers are close by, and anything could happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Autumn with Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is our (emeraldrosequartz &amp; latent-thoughts) Halloween themed submission for the Awesome Autumn with Loki collection. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>OFC's POV</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki had never been more scared in his life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Statesman--once a symbol of freedom and escape--floated through dead space, disabled and barely clinging to its life support systems. The lights flickered in the dark ship, damaged panels sparking with electricity and shooting across the empty hallways. Someone had sabotaged the vessel, and thoroughly--nearly every system was in need of repair, and critical functions continued to fail and require immediate attention, lest all the remaining passengers die a painful death sooner rather than later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Someone was trying to kill them all...the question was, </b> <b> <em>who</em> </b> <b>?</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Loki had found only a handful of passengers still alive in the large mess hall, including Thor and some of the people he recognized from the Grandmaster’s entourage. They had decided to divvy up the tasks to try and complete them as quickly as possible, so as to save the ship and get them to safety. But Loki knew one--or more--were not who they said they were. He still had not sussed out who...</b> <b> <em>yet</em> </b> <b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now, trying to reconnect wires in the dark, he swore at himself for deciding to go alone. He felt incredibly vulnerable with his back to the rest of the ship as he tried to focus on the tiny wires...and then he felt someone touch his shoulder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He yelped and spun around, swinging wildly and looking around in the dark for who or what had touched him...and his eyes landed on a scared humanoid woman he recognized from one of the parties on Sakaar. She was trembling, lavender eyes wide with fear. He tried to calm himself, but he narrowed his gaze at her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“What are you </b> <b> <em>doing</em> </b> <b>?! You’ll get yourself killed sneaking up on people...”</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna looked at Loki with a curious eye, the same way she had looked at him across the hall in the Grandmaster's quirky parties. He was a strange one, always on alert, always cautious. Always dangerous with his knives and his weird magic. Dangerous, but protective too.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped the latter was the prevalent case right now...</p><p> </p><p>"Will you kill me?" she asked still, wanting to know... wanting to confirm. After all, the ship was nearly dead, rampant with a class of body snatchers she had only seen on Sakaar. "I don't want to die... but..."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't complete the sentence. It was too soon. Too much. She had seen so many of the dead now, so many gone. She didn't want to add to the list. At least, not so soon. But Loki was a careful one, maybe she could stick to him and get out of this alive?</p><p> </p><p>"Or will you help?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki watched her closely, still suspicious, but also realizing that having someone else with him would improve their chances of success. And he would have someone to be a lookout.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With a sigh, he grumbled, “We might as well stick together. Don’t let anyone else sneak up on us.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After a few more long seconds, he was able to finish connecting all the wires to their respective companions. Then, he pulled out the crumpled paper from his pocket to see what else needed to be done.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I have to recalibrate the navigation system and clear the oxygen vents. After that, we should be able to get the reactor started and then we can get </b> <b> <em>out</em> </b> <b> of here.”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pushed his sweat-matted hair out of his face and met her eyes--lavender and shimmering in the dark corridors of the ship. They would have been beautiful under other circumstances.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What else do you need to complete?”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She broke down in tears. What else was she supposed to do? She felt so lost here. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I don't know this ship. The Grandmaster never took me to any party up here. I'm just so confused!" She sobbed, then clung to him. "I.... I just found you. And I took the risk of coming to you. I thought you'd kill me if you saw me hiding under the tables and consoles. But you’re surviving somehow, and I took my chance. Since you're so good with your... magic?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what exactly he had, but it was akin to magic. It was a very useful power to have, at least in her perspective. She honestly wanted that magic too, but she was not versed in it. He was indeed special.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki wanted to be upset with her. Their very survival was on the line and she was panicking and clinging to him! But some part of him sympathized--had he not been through so many crises in his life, he might well be acting the same way...</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“It’s ok. Come on, let’s get to Navigation. Keep an eye out--for all we know, the saboteurs could be using the vents to get around the ship undetected. If you see something, we </b> <b> <em>run</em> </b> <b>, understood?”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She nodded, still clinging to his arm as they started to speed walk toward the next destination. Suddenly, the few remaining lights dimmed...then extinguished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Damnit all to Hel,” Loki muttered, and he cast a spell to create a light orb that he held in front of them. They could barely see in the pitch dark of the halls.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We should get to the electrical hub. It won’t do anyone any good trying to fix the ship in the dark. Come.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He changed course and headed back toward the heart of the ship, making sure to keep her little hand in his.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna liked him a lot. It was all under panic, but still... he took her hand and didn't leave her alone in the dark. So chivalrous! She had not met anyone quite like him. He was dangerous, but caring nonetheless. She wanted to stay with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Loki, that's your name, right?" she asked in a whisper as they traversed through the dimmed ship passageways. "I-I saw you with the Grandmaster. Were you one of his guests? Friends? You were someone important, I think... then why did you betray him? I thought you wanted him in power."</p><p> </p><p>He reared at her angrily then, and she cowered away, her hand slipping from his. Just that one moment in the dark, and she was reminded of her home planet--a place she had no other memory of, a place she was forcibly taken from long ago.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped, expecting an attack, but that didn't happen. Loki reached for her again, his magical orb glowing brighter. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I shouldn't talk, right? I'm so sorry!" she babbled, grasping his hand again. </p><p> </p><p>She expected a scolding, or maybe even a physical blow. She had suffered those before, and that's why she was here, in this ship. </p><p> </p><p>But before Loki could do anything but glare at her, she saw a shadow behind him, creeping up slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch out!" she called in alarm, raising her hand, causing him to whip around like lightning. </p><p> </p><p>No, Loki could not die! He was growing on her already, and she didn't want the loss of him. Not so soon, when she had just about found him. He had saved her life after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki had his dagger at the throat of the shadowy figure before his companion had even finished shouting. The figure stopped immediately and put its hands up quickly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Loki, it’s me!” said a hushed, familiar voice. Of course, that oaf had managed to find him...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thor! I nearly sliced your throat out--what are you doing?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I couldn’t see! I didn’t know it was you. I saw the light and went toward it--what else should I have done?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thor was whisper-shouting at Loki, belying his anxiety and fear--he was just as on-edge as Loki was.  With a huff, Loki realized he still had his dagger at his brother’s throat, and he lowered it, sheathing it once again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“We’re going to the electrical hub to fix the lights. Stay with us until we get at least </b> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <b>up and running again. Oh, Thor, this is...eh, I’m sorry...”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki turned to the girl. “What’s your name?”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Umm, Lyanna," she replied meekly, afraid of the new person they had found. It wasn't a <em> new </em>new person; she knew him. He was the one who started all the madness on Sakaar. "Just Lyanna."</p><p> </p><p>Thor--the lord of thunder--looked at her assessingly, his eyes narrowed and untrusting. "Why have I not seen you around before?"</p><p> </p><p>His question was a valid one, as he was the king of these people he had rescued with Loki. At least that's what she had heard. So... she had to answer him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not very social. And I just found Loki minutes ago. I was hiding under the consoles."</p><p> </p><p>Thor gave her a once over, and apparently, what he saw convinced him that she wasn't a threat. She wondered if he'd shred her to pieces if he suspected her of being malicious. He was big and scary, and Lyanna didn't much like him. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his simmering anger, Lyanna still preferred Loki. </p><p> </p><p>"Should we all go to the electrical hub then?" she asked, just as the tension between the three of them dissipated. "I think I remember having a task there. I was assigned a few before my partner died. After that, I panicked and forgot most of them."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Your partner died...” Loki said gravely, feeling a sense of dread overcome him. Then numbness. “I hope they completed their tasks before they were able to rest in peace...”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He began to hurry toward the electrical room before saying anything else, a singular focus on getting there and getting the lights on. Lyanna held his hand tightly, and he could hear Thor’s heavy footsteps behind him. He moved quickly until they finally reached that dark, secluded room.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Carefully entering the room, he held the light orb above his head and immediately saw the problem--all wires in the electrical panel had been cut. He sighed and rolled his eyes. </b> <b> <em>Fucking wires...</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki passed the orb to Lyanna. “Hold this for me while I fix this. Thor, stay alert. If you see or hear anything—”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, of course, just fix the lights!” Thor hissed as Lyanna held the light over Loki’s shoulder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki went to work as quickly as he could, re-attaching the wires and swearing sharply every time they sparked and hurt his fingers.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna watched over Loki as he worked. Thor stood in the back uselessly, just huffing around. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you create light?" she asked Thor, genuinely curious. "You have sparkly hands, I remember."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not. That's lightning!" Thor responded, talking so loudly that her ears nearly hurt from the boom of his voice. "It's not the same as putting wires together. If I try, I will burn this ship down in a matter of seconds."</p><p> </p><p>She cringed. He was more dangerous than Loki in some ways. But he was also brash and not so sharp. His loud talking was certain to attract the others, and he had no awareness of it.</p><p> </p><p>What a fool...</p><p> </p><p>She turned her attention back on Loki, who was still struggling with the cut wires. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help?" she asked, worried that he'd injure himself. She didn't want him to be injured. She wanted him with her at all times. Otherwise, she'd be dead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, just—I’ve almost—one more...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GOT IT!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He twisted the last yellow wires together, and the lights in the ship all came up at once. He felt a laugh of relief rise in his chest, and he turned around to see Lyanna smiling gratefully...and Thor staring expressionlessly at nothing in particular.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Immediately, his relief turned to dread.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thor?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki quickly stood and went to his brother, just in time to grab the top half of his body as the bottom half fell to the floor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“THOR!!!” Loki cried out and dropped his brother’s torso immediately, stumbling backward against a wall. It landed with a sickening squelch as Thor’s dead eye glassed over.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>How?! When?!</em> </b> <b> Loki’s head was spinning. He was frozen, just staring at the halved body of the only family he had left...</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No...”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna covered her mouth and tried her best not to scream.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Loki and tried to pull him away from the body. But he was strong. Just like Thor had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki no! We need to leave immediately! The killer is near!" she warned him, trying not to get affected by the bleeding, half-cut body lying on the floor. "Loki, please! We must run. We need to save the others!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was numb as she pulled him away from Thor’s corpse. He didn’t even know where she was taking him, he just let her lead as he stumbled along behind her, processing the grief that was about to hit him like a tidal wave. They had been running for almost a minute when she pulled him into a room with windows looking forward--the navigation room.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wha—what are we doing here?” Loki muttered, still in shock. He looked at the panels and codes, but couldn’t focus. His mind was falling apart.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I had tasks here, I remember," she answered shakily, pulling him in. "Might as well try to finish them."</p><p> </p><p>Then, on instinct, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He stiffened in her hold, but she tried to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't know this would happen..." She held onto him for a few minutes, feeling him beginning to tremble. "You're very strong. You'll lead us to safety. I have faith. I'll be with you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki unthinkingly held her close to him, the touch starting to pull him back to reality. Thor was gone...he was still here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It never occurred to him that this might happen. Thor was the hero, the winner, the one that would always be there. Now he was gone...and Loki was alone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Except for Lyanna.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He let the embrace last a bit longer before pulling away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thank you,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. “I needed that. Now, we have to complete these tasks quickly, if we’re to have any hope of escape. I had a task in here as well...”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He went to the control panel, his thoughts finally returning to him. He could mourn Thor later--he would have the rest of his life to do so if he got out of this alive…</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna watched him with concern, wondering what was going on in his mind. She did her task as best as she could, looking out for shadows at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to concentrate, for she felt many conflicting emotions. But she knew that she needed to, for her sake. For <em> Loki's </em>sake. </p><p> </p><p>When he completed his task, he reached for her hand readily and held her against his side as they moved out.</p><p> </p><p>The proximity was such a comfort. She knew she was getting too into it now. It was a dangerous slope to slip on, given the circumstances…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>They quickly made their way to the nearby oxygen chamber after leaving navigation, and Loki moved as fast as possible to clear the vent so they could get to the reactor and (hopefully) get it restarted. Lyanna kept an eye out as he worked, though he was still terrified that he would turn around and see her dead as well. He hadn’t seen anyone other than them for quite some time...and as each minute ticked on, he became more and more anxious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They hurried to the back of the ship.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re almost done, Lyanna. We’ve almost got this ship up and running again, and then it’s just a quick hop to the nearest station and—”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned into the reactor room and his heart sank. The panel was completely wrecked...there was no way he could repair in a reasonable amount of time. Unless...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m going to try something. I won’t be able to focus on anything else for several minutes...” He unsheathed his dagger and handed it to her, placing the hilt in her palm and covering it with his other hand.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Fight, if you have to. I’ll work as quickly as I can. But if I cannot repair the reactor, we’re both done for...”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna stared at the knife while Loki worked, then she stared back at him. Keeping an eye on him was easy enough. He worked with magic, and it glowed all around him. </p><p> </p><p>He was precious to her now. She needed to keep him safe. </p><p> </p><p>Especially when he was so vulnerable and trusting towards her. Lyanna felt her heart pound at the thought. Loki trusted her. She trusted Loki. They had formed a bond. It was perfect for her...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a creaky noise came from the front of the room, which had a dark space beneath the console--a vent opening. Lyanna immediately grew anxious, raising the knife, eyeing that dark space unwaveringly. </p><p> </p><p>The noise came again, and she stepped towards it, her protective instincts rising to the fore. A shadow moved beneath the vent, and she glared at it, her hackles rising.</p><p> </p><p>She would <em> end </em> that creature right there if it tried to intervene in the reactor repair. She would stab it a million times if it got anywhere near Loki. No, she wouldn't let anyone touch him. </p><p> </p><p>The shadow kept lurking in that vent for the next few minutes, and Lyanna kept her eyes on it, almost daring it to move forward. It didn't. Meanwhile, Loki kept working on the reactor. </p><p> </p><p>He had no awareness of the silent battle she was fighting for his safety…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was engrossed in his work, using magic to see into the machine and bypassing systems that were too damaged to be repaired. It was a complex piece of engineering, to be sure, and it took all of his focus to stay involved in the task.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But...finally, after what felt like too long...the reactor hummed to life. Loki breathed and let his seidr disperse, and with an exhausted sigh he fell on his knees to the floor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s done, it’s on...Norns, we might actually make it out of here...”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna reached for Loki and embraced him again, turning around to keep her eyes on the vent. No movement there, which was all she could wish for. At least now, Loki wasn't vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad I found you," she said, hiding her face in his neck. "I feel hope with you. Thank you for repairing the ship reactor."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't let him reply, she simply kissed him in relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki gasped against her lips when she kissed him--intimacy was the furthest thing from his mind, but the relief of their success and the intensity of everything that happened overwhelmed him. His eyes rolled back and closed as he gave into the utter joy of feeling her body against his, and he held her close, letting all the pent-up stress out in that kiss.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His tongue danced with hers, and his breathing quickened, heavy huffs interspersed with quiet moans from both of them. His hands moved along her back, her shoulders, her hips, reveling in all the soft curves and the give of her skin under his fingers. He had half a mind to just take her here on the hard steel floor of the reactor room...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...but they had to go back to the mess hall. They had to see if anyone else had survived. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to hers as he caught his breath.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We need...to find the others...” he panted, using a significant amount of willpower to calm himself down.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna sighed against his lips, finding it really hard to control her urges. But he was right. They did need to check on others. If there were other survivors on the ship, they needed to know. They needed to take care of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I know..." she muttered, "I'm sorry, I was just so relieved. And I've always wanted you."</p><p> </p><p>The confession was hasty and muddled, but she saw that Loki liked it. The moment she said it, she saw Loki's eyes sparkle. It was quite flattering, really. She hoped she could explore it further, once everything was settled. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then. We can continue this later, right?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, of course,” he said with a small smile, stroking her cheek.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>This sudden urge to be so personal and comfortable with her was strange, but then again, </b> <b> <em>everything</em> </b> <b> that had happened was strange, and most of it was horrifying. This kind, soft woman was a bright spark in the darkness of the events on the Statesman.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They held hands as they walked quickly to the mess hall, Loki’s heart thrumming with happiness as he heard the familiar hum of the engines--that meant that the ship was moving.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But as they entered the mess hall...that happiness evaporated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bodies upon bodies littered the floor of the cafeteria, each cut in half at the waist, just as Thor had been. Asgardians and Sakaarians alike were strewn among the tables and chairs, and the room stank of death.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki’s face lost its color.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>We’re the only ones left...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna was amazed at what she saw, and she held Loki's hand that much tighter in response. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." she said, almost numbly. Almost mournfully.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she turned to Loki, a shadowy figure came at them. She couldn't move herself. She just could not. </p><p> </p><p>How could she move, given the circumstances?</p><p> </p><p>But Loki did move. He moved very swiftly, like a true warrior. And he swiped his magic and knives at the attacker. It was so surprising to see the body snatcher being killed. Fascinating even...</p><p> </p><p>Loki killed them. Right in front of her. She had never been so shocked and impressed. </p><p> </p><p>And then he turned back towards her, breathing heavily, his armour soaked in blood. He looked sad and mad at the same time. Lyanna didn't know what else to do. </p><p> </p><p>So she approached him slowly, and pushed his wayward hair back from his face. And then she looked up at him and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"You killed him. That was amazing."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Loki watched Lyanna’s face intently… her words sounded flat, somehow. Something was a bit… </b> <b> <em>off</em> </b> <b>. But he was so overwhelmed with adrenaline and that sinking feeling he always got after a kill that he couldn’t focus on that.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All he could focus on was how her lavender eyes sparkled, how her smile seemed to dim the terrors around him, how her touch pulled him out of his spiralling thoughts and brought him back to something like reality.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s over...” he muttered, his hands beginning to tremble. “The imposter...it’s gone...we’re safe...”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The shadowy body of the body snatcher lay unmoving into the floor, and Loki, for the first time since this saga began, was hopeful that he could move on from this, that it wouldn’t be his last moments...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And he had Lyanna to thank for it, for helping him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled at her gratefully, feeling unshed tears warm his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna nodded, and then she kissed him again. Slowly, gently, she pried his mouth open and let her tongue slide in. Holding him tightly, she finally let herself be. It was so very relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Loki began to return the kiss in earnest, she pulled the knife from his hand and let it drop on the floor. He didn't resist, and that was when she knew she had won...</p><p> </p><p>Just as the clatter of the knife died, she pulled away and gave him a triumphant smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you're mine... <em> forever </em>," she declared, opening her maw to reveal her true self. "I'm so sorry, my sweet prince. You tried and fought hard. But for what?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki couldn't move away in time. He was now wrapped tightly in her <em> tentacles </em>.</p><p> </p><p>His pretty blue-green eyes widened in fear, but that was all he could do, for her grip was unyielding. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me show you how we'll be spending our time together…"</p><p> </p><p>Loud ripping noises filled the hall. His armour and clothes were no match for her appendages. His pale body, now exposed completely, was her playground.</p><p> </p><p>A swift tentacle wrapped around his cock, soft as it was, and yet another kept its hold all around his arms and middle, keeping him secured in her grip.</p><p> </p><p>A rapid, ruthless stroking action brought his cock to life within seconds.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Loki froze with fear, completely immobile...and still he couldn’t help a strained moan when Lyanna’s tentacle wrapped around his manhood.</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>He was done for. There was no one left, and the one person he trusted was the enemy.</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>A surge of hopeless despair washed over him, and he simply watched the creature that used to be Lyanna snarl and grin at him, her terrifyingly huge maw full of jagged, pointed teeth.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Even in this horrible form...her eyes still sparkled with lavender in the harsh lights of the mess hall.</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>Despite his fear, he had to know…</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“Why...?” </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna tilted her head in response. He was curious? Now? It was so amusing!<br/><br/>“Isn’t it obvious?” She leaned forward, her long, agile tongue slithering forward to lick his cheek and neck. “You’re special. I want a companion. This is going to be a lonely journey otherwise.” <br/><br/>A loud, ratcheting noise emanating from her throat then. Laughter… <br/><br/>The tentacle around his cock squeezed it almost to the point of pain. He arched his back, but that was all he could do. <br/><br/>“You rescued me from Sakaar, and now I’ve rescued you from your annoying crewmates.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Loki moaned loudly as she pulled the awful pleasure from him. He flexed and strained and kept trying to free himself--an arm, a hand, </b> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <b>--but it was no use. And the way she worked him was forcing his already-broken mind into an instinct-fueled panic. He felt the heat growing in his loins...and suddenly, a small voice in the back of his thoughts suggested that surrender might be the best--and only--option.</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“You didn’t rescue me!” he cried out, still straining, refusing to give in even though he was obviously without a means to fight back. “You...you murdered everyone we tried to save...this isn’t right! Stop!”</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She giggled. The sound was rough, gravelly even.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t contradict him, but she also didn’t stop stroking him. Not until he came to the very edge of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re free… come on, come for me,” she urged, laughing along with his struggling moans. “We’ll be together forever. You’re the perfect toy for me.”<br/><br/>Before he could utter more words of protest, she shoved another tentacle into his mouth and down his throat. He screamed around it… and orgasmed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It was the most entertaining thing to watch...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NOOOOO!!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki screamed and bolted awake, sitting up and looking around frantically.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He wasn’t in space. This wasn’t the Statesman…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No, he was on Midgard. The Statesman had landed here after a safe journey many months ago. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then what did he experience just now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Confused, he pulled the covers up to his chest and saw that there was movement next to him, shifting around under the blankets. Staring down, he almost feared to see what emerged.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyanna pushed the sheets aside and reached for Loki. He had made a strangled noise in sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, my prince?" she asked softly, but he reared back and slapped her hand away so hard that she could feel a bruise coming on. "Wha.... Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened wide, finally seeing him properly. It was a good thing her night vision was impeccable. She could see him backing away from her, a knife conjuring in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped and fell from the bed in her rush to get away.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, what the fuck!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki breathed heavily, holding the dagger above his head. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, and he saw Lyanna's scared, wide lavender eyes looking back at him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"What...where...</b> <b> <em>what are you</em> </b> <b>?" he asked, his voice shaking…</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was so shaken that his hand was poised to throw the dagger at the first instance of any malicious movement from her.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What kind of strange question is that?" she asked frantically, getting up on her feet, her hands raised in surrender. She knew how lethal Loki was with throwing knives, and she tried not to make any sudden moves. "I'm Lyanna! We met on Sakaar! You rescued me from the Grandmaster's palace. I used to be one of his server girls. We… we fell in love on our way here."</p><p> </p><p>She eyed him warily as she edged along the bed, his agitated actions putting her on high alert.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, we're together, remember? Are you still drunk from Thor’s wine? Did you have a night fright? Tell me what happened." She pointed to the dagger in his hand. "Please put that down. You're scaring me…"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki blinked and finally came back to reality. He lowered and dissolved the dagger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The last thing he remembered doing was… what? Celebrating a strange Midgardian holiday called </b> <b> <em>Halloween</em> </b> <b>? Drinking? Eating too much candy? Watching horror movies?</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, that was it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"L...Lyanna?" He sat dumbfounded, realizing the vivid experience he'd just had was all a dream… "We were in the Statesman...and there were bodies everywhere..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then, he narrowed his eyes at her, huffing slightly as more memories of the evening returned to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"It was </b> <b> <em>Among Us</em> </b> <b>...I told you I didn't want to play that ridiculous game!"</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"<em> Among Us </em> ?!" she cried, pressing a trembling hand to her chest as she stared at him aghast. "You had a nightmare about a game? A silly little game? I can't believe you were about to stab me because I was the <em> imposter </em>in our last game!"</p><p> </p><p>She finally came close to him then, and sat down on the bed facing him. He still looked shaken... so she softened her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, what's going on? I <em> did </em> kill you in our last game, but I'll never try to hurt you in real life… not that I <em> can </em>."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Loki sulked, turning away from her and pulling the covers up over his shoulders. Well, it wasn’t like she was specifically </b> <b> <em>hurting </em> </b> <b>him in the dream. The bulge in his sleepwear was evidence of that.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Fine. It's fine. Go back to sleep," he said sharply.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He rolled over and closed his eyes, not willing to admit that a little graphic game had given him a nightmare...</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Loki..." She pulled the covers back slowly, trying to be gentle with him. "Ok, I'm sorry I reacted like that. But you were raising your dagger at me, and I had just woken up."</p><p> </p><p>She slipped into the bed and spooned him from behind, wrapping an arm around his middle. Kissing his neck, she continued, hoping that he would talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a game, yes, and I requested you to play. I'm sorry it affected you this badly. I didn't know that it would. Please don't turn away from me..."</p><p> </p><p>Then her hand accidentally slipped lower… and encountered his erection, which was poking through his pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… what’s this?” Her tone changed immediately, growing more playful as she held him. Oh, this was fun. “Did you just get a <em> fear </em>erection? What exactly did you dream of?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“I—hey!” Loki squirmed a bit, initially trying to free himself from her grasp. But as she held on and he kept moving, that same familiar heat in his loins began to grow.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Lyanna, I’m really not in the m—ooooooooh…” His words fell away when she began to pump him in earnest, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. Her hand was surprisingly strong for how small it was, and her grip drew pleasure from him like it was made for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, Norns, Lyanna…” he moaned as his hips thrust unwittingly forward, seeking more of the sensations she gave him, swallowing thickly as his eyes closed in bliss.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She giggled, her hand slipping inside his pyjamas to grasp him directly. “Tell me, my warrior prince, did I kill you in that dream, or did I do something else?”</p><p> </p><p>She nibbled on his earlobe as she pumped him slowly, <em> sensually </em>, loving his answering groans. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something <em> filthy </em>to you?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer her right away, so she increased her pace, grasping him tighter, pressing herself flush against his back. She liked him like this, so taken with pleasure that his words were stunted.</p><p> </p><p>At least, it was a thousand times better than having him brandish a knife at her...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Despite himself, Loki snuggled into her, seeking that same comfort he sought in his dream. He realized that it wasn't the healthiest thing to indulge in...but he allowed himself this.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He couldn’t answer her questions, but he let his body respond by whimpering and pressing himself into her. And when he came, she slid her tongue down his throat and he cried out against it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After they cleaned up and climbed back into bed, he pulled her arm around him, resting it across his back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was afraid the dream may come back, but he tried to shake off the residual unsettling feeling it had given him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It’s just a game. Just a stupid, Midgardian game...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Even as he started to drift off to sleep, he couldn't help but think that he could feel a tentacle sliding up his leg...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It's just a game…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this was based on the Among Us game, which you can play as well. It's quite engaging. </p><p>We hope you liked it. Please let us know how much our offering pleased you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>